How Lonely (Kairi's Song)
HOW LONELY (KAIRI'S SONG) Performed by Demi Lovato (Kairi) Kairi and her brothers Young Kaa and Baba Looey ran and slithered as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Ventus and his best friend Vixey followed them while Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon Seville, and Psycho watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Kairi, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Aladdin, Jasmine, Young Kovu, Babs Bunny, and Louis drove back home in their mobile home. "Papa," said Babs. "she's probably miles away by now." Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Ventus and Vixey stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Kaa sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Baba Looey. "Don't be sad," said Vixey said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Kairi started to cry. Kairi remembered telling her old father Miguel that the Ventus Pan stories she tells Kaa and Baba Looey weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Jasmine that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Ventus' shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Kairi sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Jasmine, Aladdin, Kovu, and Babs. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Kairi got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Jasmine. She remembered telling Miguel that the Lost Woodland Animals went back to Neverland with Ventus and Vixey because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Miguel, Jasmine, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo Bear. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Kairi remembered sleeping in bed with Kaa and Baba Looey while Jasmine read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Miguel read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Kairi and her brothers again. But Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Kairi remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Ventus, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Kairi started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Kairi." Ventus said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Smart Guy. He was whispering to his friends about playing Ventus Pan and Captain Gaston. "OK, Simon, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Simon's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Wheezy's ear. "You'll be Ventus." Then he whispered into Greasy's ear. "You'll be Gaston." The Woodland Animals jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Psycho walked over to Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs